hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2050
2050 was the most destructive, active, and deadly year for tropical cyclones on record. There were extremes in the case of unusual weather events, temperatures, and anomalies. 2050 was regarded as a more severe case of what happened in 2013. While most tropical cyclone basins saw well-above average activity, the Eastern Pacific saw one of their least active seasons on record. Links * 2050 Atlantic hurricane season * 2050 Pacific hurricane season * 2050 Pacific Typhoon season * 2050 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season Timelines (in progress) North Atlantic ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2012 till:01/02/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:14/04/2012 till:18/04/2012 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) From:14/06/2012 till:17/06/2012 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) From:30/06/2012 till:05/07/2012 color:C3 text:Cristobal (C3) From:07/07/2012 till:17/07/2012 color:C1 text:Dolly (C1) From:17/07/2012 till:20/07/2012 color:TS text:Elliot (TS) From:25/07/2012 till:26/07/2012 color:TD text:Six (TD) From:27/07/2012 till:05/08/2012 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) From:09/08/2012 till:22/08/2012 color:C5 text:Gonzalo (C5) From:13/08/2012 till:19/08/2012 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) From:16/08/2012 till:19/08/2012 color:TS Barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip From:21/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 color:C4 text:Isaias (C4) From:18/08/2012 till:27/08/2012 color:C2 text:Jenni (C2) From:18/08/2012 till:30/08/2012 color:C5 text:Kyle (C5) barset:break From:23/08/2012 till:28/08/2012 color:C1 text:Louise (C1) From:29/08/2012 till:15/09/2012 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip from:17/09/2012 till:20/09/2012 color:TS text:Marco (C4) From:01/09/2012 till:14/09/2012 color:C5 text:Nana (C5) From:04/09/2012 till:06/09/2012 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) From:08/09/2012 till:14/09/2012 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) From:10/09/2012 till:23/09/2012 color:C5 text:Paulette (C5) From:14/09/2012 till:18/09/2012 color:TS text:Rene (TS) From:15/09/2012 till:20/09/2012 color:TS text:Sally (TS) From:21/09/2012 till:29/09/2012 color:C3 text:Tyson (C3) From:29/09/2012 till:08/10/2012 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) From:04/10/2012 till:07/10/2012 color:TS text:Watson (SS) From:10/10/2012 till:15/10/2012 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) barset:break From:21/10/2012 till:27/10/2012 color:C1 text:Beta (C1) From:25/10/2012 till:03/11/2012 color:C4 text:Gamma (C4) From:26/10/2012 till:28/10/2012 color:TS text:Delta (TS) From:30/10/2012 till:02/11/2012 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) From:10/11/2012 till:16/11/2012 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) From:19/11/2012 till:21/11/2012 color:TD text:Thirty (TD) From:25/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 color:C3 text:Eta (C3) From:16/12/2012 till:20/12/2012 color:TS text:Theta (TS) from:22/12/2012 till:27/12/2012 color:C2 text:Iota (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas From:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April From:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" East Pacific ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2012 till:01/11/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2012 till:30/06/2012 color:TD text:"One-E (TD)" from:06/08/2012 till:09/08/2012 color:TS text:"Amanda (TS)" from:15/08/2012 till:17/08/2012 color:TD text:"Three-E (TD)" from:04/09/2012 till:06/09/2012 color:TD text:"Four-E (TD)" from:28/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 color:TS text:"Boris (TS)" barset:break from:03/10/2012 till:09/10/2012 color:TS text:"Cristina (TS)" from:09/10/2012 till:13/10/2012 color:TS text:"Douglas (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" West Pacific ImageSize = width:800 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:12/01/2016 color:TY text:"Podul" from:07/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:TS text:"Lingling" from:16/01/2016 till:18/01/2016 color:TD text:"03W" from:14/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:TY text:"Kajiki" from:16/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 color:TY text:"Faxai" from:24/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 color:TY text:"Peipah" from:11/03/2016 till:13/03/2016 color:TD text:"07W" from:24/03/2016 till:28/03/2016 color:TS text:"Tapah" from:06/04/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:ST text:"Mitag" from:02/05/2016 till:10/05/2016 color:TY text:"Hagibis" from:04/05/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:TS text:"Neoguri" from:11/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TY text:"Bualoi" from:18/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:TY text:"Matmo" from:26/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:TS text:"Halong" from:28/05/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TS text:"Nakri" from:03/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:TS text:"Fengshen" barset:break from:11/06/2016 till:18/06/2016 color:TY text:"Kalmaegi" from:16/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TD text:"18W" from:24/06/2016 till:27/06/2016 color:TS text:"Fung-wong" from:30/06/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:TY text:"Kammuri" from:03/07/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:ST text:"Phanfone" from:08/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:ST text:"Vongfong" from:10/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:TS text:"Nuri" from:13/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:ST text:"Sinlaku" from:21/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:TY text:"Hagupit" from:25/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TD text:"26W" from:30/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:TS text:"Jangmi" from:07/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:"Mekkhala" from:14/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TY text:"Higos" from:17/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TY text:"Bavi" from:21/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TD text:"31W" from:24/08/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TY text:"Maysak" barset:break from:25/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TY text:"Haishen" from:05/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TY text:"Noul" from:16/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS text:"Dolphin" from:18/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TY text:"Kujira" from:24/09/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TY text:"Chan-hom" from:26/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TS text:"Linfa" from:09/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:TD text:"39W" from:21/10/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:TY text:"Nangka" from:22/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TY text:"Saudel" from:27/10/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:ST text:"Etau" from:06/11/2016 till:09/11/2016 color:TS text:"Vamco" from:17/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:TS text:"Krovanh" from:21/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:TS text:"Dujuan" from:11/12/2016 till:20/12/2016 color:TY text:"Surigae" from:28/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 color:TS text:"Koguma" from:28/12/2016 till:04/01/2017 color:TY text:"Choi-wan" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:Jan 2051 North Indian Ocean ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression_(31–50_km/h) id:DD value:rgb(0.37,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression_(51–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_(63–88_km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(89–117_km/h) id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(118–165_km/h) id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(166–220_km/h) id:SU value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm_(≥221_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/03/2016 till:17/03/2016 color:VS text:"BOB 01" from:15/05/2016 till:18/05/2016 color:TS text:"BOB 02" from:17/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:DD text:"ARB 01" from:19/05/2016 till:25/05/2016 color:VS text:"BOB 03" from:17/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 04" from:01/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TS text:"ARB 02" from:29/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:ST text:"BOB 05" barset:break from:04/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:ES text:"ARB 03" from:11/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:VS text:"BOB 06" from:14/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 07" from:06/11/2016 till:13/11/2016 color:SU text:"ARB 04" from:03/12/2016 till:08/12/2016 color:VS text:"ARB 05" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Unexplainable Category:Crazy seasons Category:Deadly Cyclones Category:Costly Cyclones Category:Record seasons Category:Porygonal